Una feliz navidad en Konoha
by Neko and Okami
Summary: ¿que sucederia si lo que deceas no es realmente lo que quieres? Naruto entra en confucion ante esta pregunta que le formulo Sasuke, ¿que es lo que realmente desea?¿que es lo que siente por el azabache? Mal Summary contiene escenas de lime
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenece sino a su correspondiente autor(a), solo la trama le corresponde a mi amiga Karla.

otro punto, si los personajes se muestran tan fuera de su carácter original, bueno pues se tuvo que acomodar para que quedara bien dentro del fic, si hay objetos o cosas o lugares que no se muestran en la serie, ¡qué importa!, es imaginación de cada uno al crear su fic, por último se que tiene palabras en japonés, si alguien no entiende pues dígalo, yo le pediré a mi amiga que lo traduzca o yo tratare de traducirlo.

* * *

"**UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD EN KONOHA"**

22 de diciembre...

Eran las 5 de la mañana en Konoha, el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, y en una casa un azabache de unos 18 años se levantaba como todos los días, a entrenar... su rutina matutina era levantarse, vestirse con una pantalonera y una camiseta, comía algo ligero, caminaba hacia la puerta recogiendo su mp3 y sus llaves en el camino y salía hacia el campo de entrenamiento a encontrarse con su sensei, el cual era el único momento en el que era puntual.

-Ohayo Kakashi-sensei.

-Ohayo Sasuke, ¿qué tal amaneciste hoy?

-Bien...

-Eso es bueno, hoy... demonios Sasuke... ya no se me ocurre nada... – le decía con una sonrisa

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A que ya acabaste todos los entrenamientos habidos y por haber, ya no se me ocurre nada.

-Eso no puede ser, se le tiene que ocurrir algo.

-mmmm... ¿seguimos con lo de ayer?

-¿Otra vez los malditos cascabeles?

-Solo me lograste quitar uno Sasuke, me tienes que quitar los dos.

-De acuerdo... – dicho esto, Sasuke se oculto tras unos arbustos, sin que Kakashi supiera donde se encontraba.

-Sasuke... no se vale usar genjutsu...

Dicho esto Kakashi se puso atento, puesto que Sasuke ya no era como la primera vez que hicieron ese entrenamiento, los integrantes del equipo 7 habían mejorado mucho...

Sasuke aprovecho una pequeña distracción de su sensei y le lanzo unas kunais, una le dio e hizo que Kakashi cayera, en ese momento Sasuke apareció... pero Kakashi se volvió un tronco...

-"diablos, jutsu de sustitución" – pero se dio cuenta de algo – ni lo piense Kakashi-sensei – dicho esto se volteo lanzando un puñetazo, que acertó en la cara de su sensei – aléjese de mi trasero – decía muy molesto – no soy como Naruto, no caigo en esos trucos baratos

-De acuerdo Sasuke pero no te enojes – decía en tono burlón.

Y así siguió el entrenamiento por un buen rato, eran ya las seis y media, iban muy iguales... ambos estaban usando el sharingan y estaban muy agotados...

-¡Chidori! – dicho esto Sasuke comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba su sensei... pero de repente, el Chidori falló...

-Sasuke, ya no tienes cha... "¿pero qué...?" – Kakashi escucho unos cascabeles detrás de el... y cuando volteo, Sasuke los tenía en su mano.

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi-sensei? ¿Sorprendido?

-Vaya Sasuke, hasta que lo lograste, has mejorado mucho.

-Hmp.

-Bueno, ya que lo conseguiste, damos por terminado el entrenamiento, sayonara Sasuke.

-Sayonara Kakashi-sensei

-Hey Sasuke...

-¿Hmp?

-Ya sabes, no le digas a nadie que soy puntual...

-Si, claro, lo que sea – decía mientras una gota resbalaba por su sien.

-Arigato gozai masu Sasuke... y por cierto, mañana no hay entrenamiento – y con un puf desapareció...

-Demo... "¡kuso! Otra vez me dejo con la palabra en la boca"

Luego de eso, como de costumbre fue a correr, mientras escuchaba música, llego a su casa, paso dejando sus cosas donde las recogió y se encamino hacia el baño, se dio una ducha rápida y salió para vestirse, cuando se estaba terminando de vestir llamaron a la puerta, imaginándose quien era solo grito...

-¡Pasa dobe, está abierto!

-Ohayo teme, ¿cómo sabia que era yo?

-Siempre vienes en las mañanas, además, eres el único que viene a mi casa – decía mientras bajaba las gradas llegando a la sala

Mientras el rubio olía el aire – ¿nueva colonia teme?

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-Huele diferente

-¿Tanto te intereso que hasta sabes cómo huelo dobe? – Decía mientras acercaba su rostro al de Naruto

-Yo... etto... ¡iie! ¿Cómo crees? ¡Hey! Teme, hentai, ¡estas demasiado cerca! – Decía sonrojado

-¿Y eso qué?

-Que no quiero que lo malinterprete alguien... – decía como excusa

-¿Y quién lo va a malinterpretar? Estamos solos – decía aun cerca de Naruto

-"Kuso! Tengo que pensar mejores excusas" ¡Quítate! – Le decía sonrojado mientras lo empujaba

-Como quieras

-Oe, teme

-¿Hmp?

-¿Ya tienes algo para Sakura-chan?

-¿Debería?

-Pues claro, ya viene la navidad y no le has comprado nada a tu novia...

-Dobe, Sakura y yo terminamos hace 2 meses...

-¿NANI?

-¿no lo sabías?

-Iie, ¿nande?

-No es algo que te interese... ¿y tú? ¿Ya tienes algo para Hinata?

-Etto... ella... y yo... terminamos ayer...

-Eso si me sorprende – decía un poco asombrado - ¿nande?

-E... ella... la vi... con Neji...

-Demo... son primos... ¿qué tiene de raro?

-Se... se estaban besando – decía con tristeza el rubio.

-wow, ese lado de Hinata no lo conocía... ¿o sea que andas soltero?

-H... hai...

-Oe dobe, acompáñame...

-¿a dónde?

-Tengo que hacer unas compras...

-De acuerdo

Ambos salieron de la casa y se encaminaron al mercado de la aldea... (Supermercado)

-Oye usuratonkachi... este año será en mi casa...

-¿nani? demo... se supone que nos íbamos a reunir en mi casa... – decía el rubio con unas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos...

-Iie, el año pasado fue en tu casa y el anterior en la de Sakura y el anterior... no sé porque aun no había vuelto a la aldea... o sea que ahora será en mi casa...

-Demo... ¿qué hay de Itachi?

-¿Mi aniki? El está de viaje con Deidara... andan de luna de miel...

-¿nani? – Decía sorprendido el rubio mientras sacaba su móvil de su bolsillo y marcaba un numero

-_moshi moshi__... _

-¡ANIKI!

-_Oh, ototo__, ¿ogenki desu ka__? _

-¿cómo que ogenki desu ka? ¿Cómo es posible que siendo tu hermano no me hayas dicho que te casaste con Itachi-san? Y yo que pensaba que andabas en un viaje de la universidad.

-_¿No te dije? _

-Iie... – decía el rubio molesto

-_¿Con quién hablas Dei-chan? _– Decía una voz al otro lado

-_Con mi Naru-chan... me está reclamando... _

-_Deja, yo le hablo... ohayo Naruto-kun _

-O... ohayo Itachi-san...

-_Gomen__Naruto-kun, es que todo se dio pronto... nadie sabe... _

-Demo... entonces como es que Sasuke...

-_¿Sasu-chan sabe? _

-Oe dobe, deja, yo le hablo, aniki... primero, no me digas Sasu-chan y segundo, como no voy a saberlo si te casaste en MI sala...

-_¿En tu sala? ¿No fue en la mía? _

-Itachi, deja de hacerte el baka y dile la verdad al dobe porque su cara está pasando por todos los colores que se te puedan ocurrir...

-_Gomen Naruto-kun, demo... solo los íbamos a invitar a ustedes dos, pero andabas de resaca... _

-¿Nani? ¿Yo? ¿De resaca? Yo nunca he estado de resaca...

-_Eso fue lo que Dei-chan me dijo... _

-¡ANIKI! – Gritaba molesto Naruto... – ¡eres un maldito inmaduro! ¿Solo porque no te deje hacer una llamada dijiste eso?

-_Demo... era una llamada muy importante... _

-Eso no interesa, eres un inmaduro, mira que a tus 21 años...

-Oe dobe, yo salgo sobrando aquí, nos vemos luego

-Ma... matte Sasuke... sayonara Deidara – decía molesto –nee Itachi-san... – dicho esto corto y corrió para alcanzar a Sasuke – Oe teme, ¿qué vas a comprar?

-No pretendes que comamos aire ¿o si?

-I... iie...

-Hazme un favor... ve a comprar los dulces...

-¿por qué no los compras tu Sasuke?

-Porque no me gusta lo dulce...

-¿nani? – Decía sorprendido - ¿A quién no le gustan los dulces?

-Pues, a mi...

-Sasuke, si fueras gay, diría que eres un seme...

-Y tu serias el uke... – dijo logrando que el rubio se sonrojara.

-¿na... nani? – decía el rubio, mas rojo que un tomate.

-Oh vamos dobe... solo bromeaba...

-Uff... me has dado un buen susto...

-Además, lo uke te sale hasta por los poros – decía susurrando.

-Te escuché bastardo – decía molesto.

-Esa era la idea.

Últimamente, el nexo entre ellos dos se había hecho muy fuerte... eran mejores amigos, aunque seguían siendo rivales, y Sasuke, se dedicaba a provocar a Naruto, logrando siempre que este se molestara... y así se paso el día, luego de hacer las compras, fueron a Ichiraku a comer, fueron a dejar las cosas a la casa de Sasuke y luego fueron a la de Naruto a poner los adornos para la navidad... con todo esto ya eran las 9 de la noche... Naruto acompaño a Sasuke hasta la puerta...

-Arigato gozai masu teme...

-¿nande?

-Por ayudarme a poner la decoración – decía con una sonrisa mientras se recostaba en la puerta.

-Nah... no hay de que... – decía mientras se daba la vuelta y se despedía con un movimiento de mano – sayonara dobe.

-Sayonara SasUKE – decía en un tono de burla, a lo que Sasuke respondió lanzando una shuriken que quedo clavada en la puerta a un centímetro de la cabeza de Naruto, quien la miraba asustado...

-No vuelvas a decirme así... que quede claro... que nunca... jamás... llegaría a ser el uke...

-¿E... eres gay?

-Nadie dijo eso... - y dicho esto siguió con su camino – sayonara.

-Sayonara.

Continuara…..

* * *

Vale, como aclaraciones dentro de las parejas gay (en lo que anime se refiere) se dividen en tres partes:

**Seme**- es el posesivo de la relación, el activo, el que da.

**Uke**- es el que representa una parte femenina en la relación, el sumiso, el que recibe.

**Suke**- es una combinación de seme y uke.

Ahora las definiciones:

**Ohayo**(no sé si está escrito correctamente en japonés pero así está en el fic)- hola

**sayonara**- Adios

**Arigato gozai masu**- muchas gracias.

**kuso**- mierda

**etto****- **esto

**iie**- no

**hentai****-** pervertido

**nani**- que

**nande**-por que

**demo**- pero

**hai**- si

**aniki**- hermano(a) mayor

**moshi moshi**- es como decir hola o bueno

**ototo**- hermano menor

_**ogenki desu ka**__- __que sucede_

_**gomen**__**-**__ lo siento_

**baka**- idiota

**matte**- espera


	2. Chapter 2

23 de diciembre

Era una calurosa mañana (7 a.m.) en Suna, y una joven pareja se levantaba…

-Ohayo Gaa-chan.

-Ohayo Sai... no me digas Gaa-chan.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

-Bien, ¿y tu?

-Mmmm bien... – decía aun terminando de despertar.

-"Pero que dormilón es" .

-Oye Gaa-chan...

-¿Hmp?

-"Kami... se porta igual que el Uchiha bastardo" – pensaba mientras una gota resbalaba por su sien.

-¿Iremos a Konoha este año?

-¿Para?

-Pues ¿para qué más? Para navidad...

-Oh es cierto... no lo sé... – decía mientras se levantaba de la cama y se encaminaba al baño seguido por Sai.

-Hoy no Sai.

-Demo... Ga... – no pudo terminar ya que el Kazekage (más sexy que hay XD) se estrello la puerta en la cara, luego de un rato, la puerta se abrió y salió Gaara con una toalla en su cintura, la piel brillante por el agua y el pelo con gotas de agua, una escena muy tentadora para Sai quien comenzó a caminar hacia Gaara y le planto un apasionado beso...

-¿¿¿nfoftfeftfifefnfefsfqfufefbfafñfafr??? – dijo sin que Sai le entendiera y dejando de besarlo.

-¿Ahhh?

-que si no te tienes que bañar – decía algo molesto.

-Demo... Gaa-chan... te ves muy sexy así.. – Dijo logrando que Gaara se sonrojara.

-si... como sea... vete a bañar, tengo que hablar con Kankuro y Temari.

-¿Qué tienes Gaa-chan? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres? – decía con cara de perrito a punto de llorar.

-No es eso, es solo que no estoy de ánimos...

-De acuerdo – decía con un aura depresiva mientras caminaba hacia el baño – ya salgo... -y dicho esto cerró la puerta del baño.

-"pero que exagerado" – dicho esto se comenzó a vestir, termino de alistarse y se encamino hacia la oficina del Kazekage, al entrar se dio cuenta de que Kankuro y Temari ya lo esperaban – con ustedes dos quería hablar.

-Ohayo Gaa-chan – decía con una sonrisa la rubia – ¿iremos este año a Konoha?

-Hai... partimos esta tarde.

-De acuerdo, estaremos listos.

Y dicho esto ambos salieron de la oficina, encontrándose con Sai en el camino.

-Ohayo chicos – decía con una sonrisa

-Ohayo Sai – y dicho esto, cada cual siguió con su camino.

El Kazekage se encontraba leyendo en su oficina cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante – pero nadie respondió– dije que adelante – decía sin quitar la vista de su libro, alguien entro pero no dijo nada, cuando sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás, lo levantaban y lo pegaban contra la pared.

-¿Qué quieres Sai?

-¿Es que acaso no se nota? – Decía mientras le daba un apasionado beso y le comenzaba a quitar la ropa.

-¡Kuso Sai! ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no me gusta ser el uke?

-Demo... Gaa-chan…

-Demo nada... yo no soy tu uke...

Y así siguió la conversación, mejor dicho discusión por un largo rato, mientras, en otro sitio, en Konoha para ser precisos, en una casa se podía observar a un rubio que aun dormía (9 a.m.) placidamente, luego de un rato, comenzó a despertar, luego de ver el reloj...

-¡Kusooooo! Se me hizo tarde – decía mientras unas lagrimillas escapaban de sus ojos – eso me pasa por quedarme despierto hasta tarde – decía mientras se metía a bañar, se dio una ducha rápida y salió a vestirse, una vez que estuvo listo, se sirvió su ramen de desayuno y se sentó – ¡itadakimasu! – y comenzó a comer... luego de eso, salió de la casa y se encamino al mercado de la aldea... en el camino se encontró con Sakura, que iba de la mano de Lee – "¿cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta de lo del dobe?, ya ni los veía juntos" – y siguió su camino – "veamos, ¿qué regalos compro?" – y así siguió su mañana, llego a la joyería, a la que siempre iba, había visto allí un dije que le fascinaba, era de oro, con una espiral anaranjada con una línea negra en el que iba en el centro de la espiral a todo lo largo de ella, siempre iba a verla, la adoraba, pero era demasiado cara, solo esperaba algún día poder comprarla.

-Se ve que te gusta mucho ese dije... – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Kyaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – El rubio estaba más pálido que un fantasma – no me des esos sustos teme.

-Pero que exagerado eres, ni siquiera oculte mi chakra – decía Sasuke con un tono de molestia.

-Etto... ¿ttebayo? No me di cuenta que estabas aquí, oe teme, ¿qué te trae por estos lugares?

-Vine a comprar un regalo – decía el pelinegro mientras veía lo que había en el lugar.

-Oh ya veo "debe ser alguien muy importante ya que Sasuke nunca regala nada" ¿para una nueva conquista?

-Algo así... – decía Sasuke pensativo.

-¿O es que acaso Sasuke-témpano-de-hielo Uchiha esta enamorado? – Decía el rubio con un tono de picardía.

-E... e... eso no es asunto tuyo... – decía Sasuke mientras desviaba su mirada, bastante sonrojado.

-Pero que humor traes estos días teme... bueno, como sea, ya me voy... ¿vienes?

-Iie, adelántate, ya te alcanzo – decía mientras continuaba viendo lo que había.

El rubio salió de la joyería y siguió caminando por el mercado de la aldea pensando en que regalar, cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención y una sonrisa macabra se figuro en su rostro - ¡ya sé que regalarle al teme! Le va a encantar – decía sarcásticamente – waaaajajajaja...

-¿Qué te pasa dobe?

-Kyaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Teme, ya te dije que no me des esos sustos.

-Demo... bah... no importa.

-Oye teme, ¿qué traes allí? – decía el rubio viendo una bolsa de regalo que traía Sasuke en sus manos.

-Nada que te interese usuratonkachi.

-¿y ya tienes mi regalo de navidad?

-Dobe, ya sabes que yo no doy regalos... ¿y tu? ¿Ya tienes el mío?

-Es cierto... ¿el tuyo? Seeeee "me va a matar luego de que se lo de... pero... con tal de ver su cara... waaaajajajaja"

-Dobe, de nuevo estas haciendo esa cara rara, la misma que haces cuando planeas hacerme algo ¿qué traes entre manos?

-¿yo? Nada... – decía un tanto nervioso.

-Oe dobe, ya es medio dia, te invito a Ichiraku.

-wiiiiiii... Ichiraku, Ichiraku – decía mientras saltaba con un niño, pero se detuvo ya que Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Compórtate o me como tu comida! – decía molesto el azabache.

-De acuerdo – decía mientras sobaba su cabeza.

En el almuerzo estuvieron conversando, Naruto era la única persona que de vez en cuando, tenia la oportunidad de ver reír a Sasuke, y solo cuando no había nadie mas, ya que a este, no le gustaba mostrar esa faceta suya, Sasuke se comió 2 tazones de ramen y Naruto 15.

-Dobe, creo que ya no te voy a invitar a Ichiraku – sales demasiado caro.

-¿A que te refieres Sasuke?

-A nada... olvídalo, mejor, te invito a mi casa...

-¿Nande?

-No sé, es que, no tengo nada que hacer... ¿vienes?

-De... de acuerdo "¿y este que se trae?"

-"Últimamente, el dobe se comporta muy nervioso... ¿qué traerá entre manos?"

Y así se encaminaron hacia la casa de Sasuke... Sasuke vio a Hinata y a Neji en el camino corto hacia su casa.

-Oe dobe, tomemos el camino largo.

-¿Nande?

-Ganas... ¿algún problema? – Decía poniéndose frente al rubio y acercando su rostro…

-I... i... iie... bastardo... estas... demasiado cerca – decía sonrojado.

-¿Y? ¿Algún problema?

-¡¿Cómo que algún problema?!

-Yo no le veo nada de malo... – decía Sasuke con indiferencia, aun cerca del rostro de Naruto.

-Teme, cada vez me convenzo mas de que eres gay.

-¿Y si así fuera que?

-No... nada... – decía el rubio mientras desviaba la mirada – pero aleja tu rostro del mío.

-¿Nande? ¿A qué le temes? – Decía sin alejarse.

-A... a... a nada, es que se ve raro...

-¿No será que temes darte cuenta que lo que crees querer no es realmente lo que quieres? – Decía acercándose cada vez mas.

-¿A que te refieres? – decía muy sonrojado y sin dirigirle la mirada a Sasuke - ¿no se supone que íbamos a tu casa? – decía mientras apartaba a Sasuke y seguía el camino hacia la casa de este.

-Si, como sea – decía mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos y seguía caminando.

El resto del camino fue bastante silencioso para ambos, Naruto estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Sasuke, ¿Acaso lo que creía querer no era realmente lo que quería? ¿A que le temía? ¿Por qué se sentía así cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke? esas y otras preguntas rondaban su cabeza, y mientras, Sasuke iba caminando tras él, viendo el cielo, hasta que por fin entraron al barrio Uchiha y se encaminaron a la casa de Sasuke, entraron y se quedaron en la sala.

-¿Y? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Ver una película.

-¿De nuevo?

-Siiiii... – decía sonriendo el rubio.

-Pero con una condición... – decía el azabache.

-¿cuál?

-Ya me hartaron tus películas tipo shojo, si veo una mas, seguro me da un coma diabético, además, eres más llorón que Sakura cuando ves esas películas, o sea que ahora veremos mi genero favorito... – decía con una mirada macabra.

-¿C... c... cual es tu genero favorito? – decía con algo de miedo el rubio... de repente se apagaron las luces de la casa (nota: ya estaba oscuro, es que el camino largo, si era largo XD)

-¡De terror! – decía Sasuke mientras se alumbraba la cara al puro estilo Llamado.

-Kyaaaaaaa!!!!! – gritaba aterrado el rubio – luego de eso, las luces se volvieron a encender.

-..... ... ... Ahhh jajajajajajajaja – reía a punto de llorar el azabache, sentándose en el sillón tratando de calmarse – Jajaja nunca pensé que el Chidori me fuera a servir tanto, debiste ver tu rostro… – como respuesta, solo recibió una bofetada de parte del rubio – ¿pero que te pasa Naruto?

-A parte de que te ves extremadamente raro cuando ríes, casi haces que me dé un infarto, eres un bastardo – le decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – me voy.

-Ah no, eso si que no, tu vas a ver una película conmigo, te guste o no – decía mientras lo tomaba por el brazo, lo jalaba y lo sentaba en el sillón, o al menos eso intento, ya que el rubio quedo sentado en sus piernas, el azabache se le quedo viendo, como perdido en sus ojos azules, lentamente comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, pero Naruto interrumpió el momento.

-Etto... yo... de acuerdo, me quedare, pero no aquí donde estoy – decía mientras se quitaba de encima de Sasuke y se sentaba al lado izquierdo del mismo, pero un poco alejado.

Comenzaron a ver la película, Sasuke estaba muy tranquilo viéndola, estaba con el brazo derecho en el brazo del sillón y el izquierdo en el respaldo, sentado cómodamente, mientras Naruto se encontraba abrazado a una almohada con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y bastante aterrado, cuando de repente, hubo un grito (en la película) y Naruto se asusto, y como reflejo se abrazo a lo mas cercano que tenia, o sea, Sasuke.

Sasuke solo paso su brazo izquierdo por la espalda del rubio y así siguieron viendo la película, cuando Naruto reacciono en como estaba y con quien se sonrojo demasiado, subió su vista, para encontrarse con la oscura de Sasuke, se quedaron viendo por un rato, y se comenzaron a acercar, cada vez mas, hasta que unieron sus labios.

Naruto no sabia que estaba haciendo, y mucho menos por qué, pero esa sensación le gustaba, lentamente, Sasuke comenzó a introducir su lengua en la boca del rubio, quien al principio se oponía, pero termino cediendo, dejando a la lengua de Sasuke adentrarse en su boca, jugando con ella.

Cada vez, el beso se volvía mas apasionado, Sasuke busco el control de la TV y la apago, y lentamente se comenzó a recostar, dándose la vuelta para así quedar encima del rubio mientras colaba sus frías manos por debajo de la camisa de este, acariciando su abdomen cosa que a Naruto le causaba escalofríos. Naruto no sabia como reaccionar, estaba asustado, pero a la vez disfrutaba, así que lentamente comenzó el también a colar sus manos por la camisa de Sasuke, pasando sus curiosas manos por la espalda de este... pero la falta de aire hizo presencia y se tuvieron que separar.

-Etto... Sasuke... yo... – decía sonrojado el rubio – Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir (nota: 10 p.m.) – decía muy nervioso mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta con Sasuke detrás – hasta mañana Sasuke.

-Hasta mañana Naruto.

Luego de esto el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, todo el camino se fue pensando en lo sucedido y recordando lo que Sasuke le había dicho "¿No será que temes darte cuenta que lo que crees querer no es realmente lo que quieres?" Ahora entendía, pero - ¿qué es lo que realmente quiero? – esa pregunta se fue junto a él a su casa, llego, se dio una ducha fría y se fue a acostar, no podía dormir, esa pregunta seguía rondando su cabeza, ¿qué era lo que realmente quería? No lo sabia, también seguía recordando lo pasado hace unos instantes, hasta que el sueño lo venció – hasta mañana, Sasuke...

Mientras, en la casa de Sasuke, este se encontraba despierto aun, recostado en el sillón en donde todo había pasado – "creo que pasare aquí la noche" – dicho esto, se levanto, tomo algo con que taparse y se volvió a acostar en el sillón, sintiendo el aroma del rubio – hasta mañana Naruto – y se durmió.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

24 de diciembre……

Por fin la gran noche había llagado todos en Konoha se preparaban para la cena de navidad, las casa estaban adornadas y se empezaban a llenar de invitados.

Pero solo en una morado se estaba dando la cena del siglo y a decir verdad pocos habían sido los privilegiados en ser invitados por Sasuke Uchiha, entre sus invitados estaban, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, Sai, Kankuro, Temari, Iruka, la Hokage, Shisune, Jiria, Yamato, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiva, Rock Lee y Gai.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la hermosa casa en la que habitaba el azabache, bueno no todos, ya que Naruto la conocía de atrás para adelante y a la inversa.

-kombawa Sasuke-saludaron todos los presente.

-entren por favor-dijo el dueño de la casa con voz serena.

-shigoi… Sasuke-kun si que se lucio, todo esta perfecto- decía su exnovia.

-hai… es verdad Sasuke es buenísimo en todo lo que hace-expresaba Lee.

Así uno tras otro de los invitados dieron su diferente punto de vista (mejor dicho su halago al propietario) sobre la elegante morada.

-Naruto-kun cuanto tiempo sin ver-saludo Sai dándole un fuerte abrazo el cual hizo carraspear a Sasuke.

-Sai-respondió este, soltándose de su abrazo para poder hablar con sus acompañantes-Gaara, Temari, Kankuro como han estado la verdad no me esperaba el verlos aquí en konoha.

-pues ya vez te caímos de sorpresa Naruto-le decía el Kasekage con una sonrisa

-¡Naruto! como te atreves a no saludar a tu Oba-san, antes que a tus amigos de Suna- le decia tsunade-sama.

-N..no, no es eso oba-san sino que acabo de entrar y ellos me saludaron no podía dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, eso no es cortes-decía Naruto.

Así siguieron unas tres horas entre charlas y charlas sobre diversas cosas diversos temas hasta la hora de la cena.

Tin tin tin tin,sonido de copas al ser golpeadas con un tenedor

-bien pues que espíese el banquete- anuncio el Uchiha.

El comedor rebosaba de diversos platillos sumamente exquisitos, en el centro sobresaltaba un enorme pavo al horno a sus alrededores habían chipotles, frijoles, spaghetti, bolillos, bacalao, ramen y calamares a las brasas.

Para la bebida había 5 litros de sake para los senseis y para los alumnos ponche, para el brindis compro 10 botellas de Martinelis y como postre fresas con moras, fresas con chocolate y dulces.

El ambiente era tan agradable que después de la cena y el brindis todos se quedaron aun más tiempo y mientras los adultos comentaban sus vivencias pasadas, los jóvenes se pusieron a jugar semana Inglesa; los primeros en empezar fueron Sakura y Lee.

-lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado, domingo- cantaban todos alegremente sentados en una rueda, Sasuke observaba de reojo a Naruto el cual se sonrojó al recordar lo del día anterior.

-que suerte tienes Lee- lo felicitaba Hinata- recibiste 7 besos a Sakura,

-hai es la fuerza de la juventud- dedicándole su sonorisa tipo Gai-sensei.

Así pasaron 3 parejas más que fueron, Shikamaru y Temari, Hinata y Neji,

Kiva e Ino.

Después cambiaron de juego con una de las botellas de martinelis a verdad o reto y empezaron:

-Sasuke kukuku-se reía maléficamente Sai- verdad o reto.

-Reto…-respondió el retándolo con la mirada.

-bien pues escoge a la persona que más confianza le tengas y esta a su vez también que escoja una persona.

-Naruto- y Naruto escogio a Gaara- y bien ¿que mas?

Sai le susurro al oído lo que tenía que hacer y este le respondió que era muy fácil, se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Naruto necesito que cierres los ojos…ok-le dijo el Uchiha.

-¿¿du…duste??- pregunto un nervioso Naruto.

-solo haslo-este obedeció ya que recordó que no estaban solos- y tu Gaara observa con atención- y de un momento a otro junto sus labios con los de Naruto en un beso tierno y que no duro mas de 5 o 10 segundos.

Con un Gaara estupefacto, un Naruto al rojo vivo y un Uchiha satisfecho salieron muy campantes de la cocina para reunirse con los demás; Gaara solo se lo comento a Sai y este en verdad no lo podía creer "Uchiha Sasuke enamorado de Naru-chan" guau eso era realmente sorprendente.

CONTINUARA.....

* * *

Bueno realmente este caítulo es muy chico pero espero que les guste


	4. Chapter 4

25 de diciembre……

Así siguieron conviviendo hasta las 5 de la mañana y después todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares (Gaara y su familia se quedaron en casa de Sai) bueno todos menos un adormilado rubio el cual se quedo profundamente dormido en un sillón de la sala y del cual Sasuke no se había percatado hasta que se fue a recostar y sin querer lo despertó asuntándose aunque no lo demostró.

-Naruto usurantonki me es… quiero decir eres el ultimo todos se han ido- decía delicadamente el azabache.

-¿a si? lo lamento creo que es mejor que me valla-decía algo nervioso y sonrojado por la posición en la que se encontraba (Sasuke arriba en un brazo de sillón y el abajo en el asiento)

-bueno solo era un comentario si quieres puedes quedarte-decía un apenado Sasuke.

-toma, por cierto- Naruto tenia el brazo estirado sosteniendo un paquete de color azul y signitos del clan Uchiha.

-arigato… eto … esto es tuyo-Sasuke también le tendió un paquete pequeño de color anaranjado y con signos de konoha.

-demo… tu no obsequias nada lo recuerdas.

-si al igual que tu, no, Naruto.

-si, bueno, pero era para alguien especial.

-si igual que esto es para alguien especial.

-Sasuke, yo estuve meditando lo sucedido ayer y me he dado cuenta de que yo… bueno, tu… tu me…

Pero ya no pudo terminar la frase ya que los exquisitos y apasionados labios de Sasuke devoraban los suyos, empezaron con un beso pequeño y sincero, lleno de castidad e inocencia y que poco a poco se intensifico, sus lenguas se enfrentaban frenéticamente en un duelo que no ganaría ninguno pero que le daba mas intensidad y éctasis al beso, hasta que nuevamente terminaron como el día anterior en el sofá el uno sobre el otro, solo que en esta ocasión sus sentimientos estaban claros y la pasión que en ese momento les poseía les iba exigiendo mas y mas.

-Sasuke yo mmm.....-decía entre besos y carisias- me he dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti.

-así y ¿que es?-preguntaba con la respiración sumamente agitada.

-te… AMO-el rubio estaba completamente rojo y de no ser por la tenue luz que entraba el Uchiha se hubiese percatado.

-pues yo igual, y desde que regrese a la aldea mis sentimientos por ti se fueron intensificando, de un cariño de hermanos a un amor puro y sincero-Sasuke estaba realmente rojo pero no le importaba ya que por fin había conseguido una respuesta positiva hacia sus sentimientos y sabia que su Naru también lo amaba.

Las manos del Uzumaki recorrían la espalda desnuda del Uchiha y este a su vez descendía junto con sus besos hasta el cuello del rubio, el cual se estremecía con cada caricia de este.

Así pasaron lo que restaba de la madrugada, pero no en la sala sino en la habitación del Uchiha en la cual dejaron a un lado su castidad y virginidad entregándose el uno al otro, en un dulce pecado y un gran acto pasional,

a tal grado de que los gemidos de ambos inundaron la habitación.

12:30-25 de diciembre 

-feliz navidad-saludaba Naruto a su amado depositando un dulce beso en los labios de este.

-feliz navidad- ahora era Sasuke el que le devolvía el beso-y bien, que piensas hacer-decía acariciándole la rubia cabellera, inhalando su dulce aroma-yo no te pienso compartir con nadie y no quiero andar escondiendo mis sentimientos- le decía mirándolo a los ojos.

-pues yo tampoco quiero eso Sasuke-le decía este escondiendo su cara en el pecho de otro- además pues si nadie le dice nada al kasekage pues menos a nosotros ¿no crees?

Sasuke no le respondió no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-ahora entiendo la razón por la que no se sorprendió al verme besarte-decía el Uchiha casi para si mismo- y…una pregunta ¿Quién su pareja?

-Sai.

-que… tan malos gustos tiene Gaara, como se pudo fijar en mi copia barata- decía muy tranquilo mientras pegaba a Naruto hacia su cuerpo.

-si, son pareja desde hace como 2 años-le comento a su amado

-o bien… y entonces ¿qué va a suceder con nosotros?-preguntaba algo nervioso ya que el rubio no decía nada.

-pues que mas… yo te amo, tu me amas… lo único que falta es…

-un noviazgo.

-si, exacto.

-y que dices, mi pequeño uke

-en primer lugar… si….. y en segundo… NO PIENSO SER TU UKE TODA LA VIDA… OK también quiero ser tu seme-decía este haciendo un puchero-además no sabes el dolor que se siente…. esta… muy grande.

-pero bien que me exigías mas, verdad-le respondió con una sonrisa pervertida.

-si pero tu muy obediente me complaciste, no…

-así es, pero mira ahora por goloso no te podrás sentar en lo que resto del día…-le dedica una picara sonrisa.

-no solo por el resto del día sino como en una semana- T-T se queja el pobre de Naruto.

-bien pues no nos podemos quedar todo el día aquí, ¿o si?, además no abriste mi regalo y yo no he abierto el mío.

-si es verdad.

Se vistieron y fueron a la sala pero nuevamente no pudieron abrir sus obsequios debido a que Naruto empezó a acariciar el cabello de Sasuke y jugando cayó sobre él y… pues ya podrán imaginar lo que sucedió.

-mmm… creo que… que no podré sentarme en una semana-le decía a su amado en el lapso que se separaban para poder tomar aire.

-pero valdrá la pena….mmm …incluso si no lo puedes hacer en lo que resta de tu vida… ¿no crees?-le respondía con la respiración súmasete agitada.

-si…pero siempre y cuando seas tú el que lo provoque.

Y después de unas 2 o 3 horas después, ambos estaban nuevamente en la cama del Uchiha, cómodamente acurrucados uno junto al otro.

-Esta es la mejor navidad de mi vida-decía un acalorado Naruto.

-Tú me has dado el mejor obsequio que he podido recibir-le decía este, besándolo dulcemente.

-Esta es una Feliz Navidad en Konoha-entonaron al unísono-si relámete la mejor.

Y antes de empezar nuevamente con su pasional acto se dijeron el uno al otro…

-Te amo- y sellaron esa frase con un beso.

FIN

Bueno ya esta se que Karla-neechan se va enojar de que lo subi sin su permiso pero ya ni modos se aguanta. Como sea espero que aya sido de su agrado y espero comentarios positivos del fic o comentarios constructivos.


End file.
